


寒冬將盡

by kariri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 冬兵中心，盾冬，細節未考據，焦慮大爆發的練筆之作，角色名暫用翻譯，或許之後會取代為英文原名也可能不會，美隊二時間線+個人腦補。焦慮冬兵ＶＳ跟蹤狂隊長史提夫始終知道巴基在哪，他只是不說......





	

　　他睜開眼睛，從永恆的寒冬中，睫毛上掛著白霜，但他感覺不到冷，視線穿過眼前那扇小小的結滿白霜的玻璃窗，鼻端呼出的氣息很快就凝成一絲白霧，模糊了視線。

嘈雜的機械啟動音響起，金屬互相碰撞的刺耳聲響傳入他的腦中，安靜冰冷不再，機械打開，寒氣四溢，而外頭的人聲也慢慢傳入耳中，溫暖而乾燥的空氣襲上他赤裸的皮膚，令他感到些微的麻癢與刺痛，但這對他來說並不算什麼，或者說，這些感覺微乎其微到他幾乎沒有感覺，甚至激不起他的一絲反應。

　　那些陌生或者熟悉說話聲……其實他無法辨認陌生或熟悉，他的記憶永遠都是一片空白，猶如下著雪的冬夜，除了黑暗、寒冷，其他什麼也沒有。

　　說話聲持續傳入腦中，他辨認了一下，似乎是德語，不知是否錯覺，他好似從胸口感到一絲微乎其微的厭惡，但很快就消逝無蹤，如同融化的雪。

　　他對雪總是有著不同的感覺，不管經歷幾次清醒後的必備程序，總是有片段的畫面閃過腦海──鋪滿白雪的山峰、迅速遠去的隆隆聲響，還有那永無止盡的下墜感……

　　又或者是因為眼前這些人給他的名字，或稱呼他的方式，他們叫他士兵，叫他冬兵。

　　他是他們手中最鋒利的刀，為了使世界更美好，他將掃除一切阻礙。

　　他不覺得他做的這些是美好的，或者說，他已無法辨識什麼是美好，他沒有感情，沒有感覺，只有一片冰寒包裹著他，只有無盡的蒼白填補著他的腦海，還有被那些必須程序帶來的劇痛與瘋狂所壓抑的模糊人影。

　　事情發生得很快，或者說，眼前的一切對他來說一直都像是隔著冰凍他的小窗戶，看出去霧濛濛的，自己那些帶著疑惑的思考猶如溫熱的吐息般更加模糊了視線與思考。

　　必經程序、劇痛、模糊、蒼白與麻木、接受任務、執行任務、回報任務……這是個無盡的循環。

　　偶爾執行任務時，他的視線會下意識被過路人的金髮所吸引；看到藍白紅三色的搭配時，胸腔彷彿湧起一種想要發笑的感覺，但這些不過是一瞬間的碎片，連一秒都無法停留，讓他來不及抓住。

　　不過他不需要，他是冬兵，他不需要這些。

＊＊＊

這次的任務，刺殺神盾局局長尼克˙福瑞。

說真的，當他全副武裝提著槍站在車水馬龍的大馬路上，內心不禁閃過一絲荒謬，人行道上的人們怡然自得的繼續他們的步伐，竟然沒人對這樣醒目的自己有什麼反應──大白天穿得一身黑，戴著黑色護目鏡與面罩，提著一把槍……也可能是他提著武器看起來就一副生人勿近、見者必殺的模樣，想保住小命自然不會有什麼不長眼的來招惹，遑論那些理應找他麻煩的警察正忙著追殺他的目標。

　　將腦中不合時宜的思緒清空，他走向朝自己急速駛來的轎車，目標就在車內，他將槍舉起、瞄準、食指輕扣板機，一氣呵成、行雲流水。

　　砰！

　　被氣浪掀起的黑色大車車尾高高翹起，整輛車直立起來地朝他砸來，他輕巧的一個轉身，腳步連加速都沒有，以一種閒適的姿態避開了。

　　黑車的車頂在地面劇烈摩擦，發出刺耳的刮擦聲，同時滑得老遠，煙塵與火藥味被隔絕在他的面罩外，悶熱的風吹動著他深褐色的髮，他再度不合時宜的想著，或許該是時候剪頭髮了。

　　而在旁人的眼中，全身黑的冬兵彷彿帶著絲殘酷的優雅，以一種十分悠閒的姿態，右手拎著槍，踏著不疾不徐的步伐走向翻倒的車體，只有在伸出左手扯開車門並大力丟開時，才能依稀看出些許他沒有表現出來的煩躁。

　　探頭看向目標所在位置，只剩一塊方形的大洞，邊緣還閃著被高溫燒熔過後的紅光與煙霧，在懊惱任務目標逃脫的同時，他也不禁覺得疑惑──尼克˙福瑞這個壯碩的大個子，到底是怎麼把自己塞進這個小小的洞而逃脫的？

　　不過這不重要，重要的是完成任務，冬兵從不失手。

＊＊＊

　　追蹤目標到了棟老舊公寓，等待最佳的狙擊時間，他一向擅長等待。

　　不多時，摩托車轟鳴的引擎聲由遠而近，他無意識地輕輕挑了下眉，將視線從機車上的男子移開，繼續耐心等待。

　　隱隱的音樂聲響起，伴隨著說話聲，還有電視的聲音，這是老舊公寓的通病，隔音不好，夜風斷斷續續將音樂掃入他的耳中，只依稀能辨認出有著銅管樂器及弦樂，調子輕柔舒緩中又帶著些許輕快，富有磁性的女聲有著低啞的嗓子，但聲音實在破碎到難以辨認。

　　房間的燈亮了又暗，人影晃動，藏在各種陰影裡，但這難不倒他，他與黑暗打交道的時間，太長、太長了。

　　瞅準目標站起露出破綻的瞬間，連扣板機，三聲槍響伴隨著玻璃炸裂聲，目標倒地。

　　開槍後就必須移動，畢竟自己的位置已經暴露，他發現和目標在一起的竟是剛才在機車上的男人，只需短短幾秒，他就能判斷對方是個訓練有素的士兵。

　　嚇阻式的開了幾槍，他迅速離開狙擊位置，低頭瞥了一眼，卻發現那男子正抬著頭，視線直直地穿過百葉窗，毫無畏懼地盯視著他，令他一瞬間有種自己成為獵物的錯覺。

　　總之，位置暴露，必須迅速移動。

　 冬兵掉頭就跑。

　　軍靴踏在地上發出微弱的悶響，玻璃破碎的劇烈聲響從下方傳來，他不禁有些訝異，竟有人試圖追上他。

　　冬兵迅速的移動，金屬左臂在夜空下閃爍著銀光，如同夜空中的流星，而在疾速奔馳的他的下方，拿著紅藍白星盾的金髮男子正鍥而不捨的追著他。

　　玻璃碎裂的聲音劈里啪啦的接連響起，間或傳來門板遭劇烈撞擊至破碎的沉重悶響，金髮男子一路破壞，伴隨著沉重的腳步聲，如同一輛坦克般隆隆的朝他奔馳而來。

　　冬兵加快了腳步，他已奔到了大樓的邊緣，縱身一躍，落在早已探查好的逃跑路線上，另一棟大樓的樓頂。他迅速打了個滾減緩衝擊，足底用力一踏，瞬間又拉開一大段距離，但他仍保持警惕與高強度的集中力，因為他尚能感受到背後緊隨而來的壓力。

　　果然下一瞬耳中就傳入金屬與玻璃相互撞擊的聲響，背後傳來男子落地的聲響，他彷彿可以聽到對方起身時用力踏地的足音。

　　金屬破空聲如子彈般劃開空氣，朝他毫無防備的背後衝去，他一個側身，張開金屬製的左手掌，穩穩地接下迎面而來的凶器。

　　金屬相碰發出了一聲清脆的聲響，被面罩遮住大半個臉孔的冬兵，不耐煩的用含著殺氣的眼神瞪視過去，眼周的黑色彩妝加重了他周身的凌厲，也將他的面孔很好的隱藏在暗夜中。

　　樓頂的風呼嘯著，他深褐色的髮擦過他的皮膚與眼睛，帶來一陣輕微的搔癢，若是在以往，或許冬兵會想著剪頭髮的事情，但那個追著他不放、如今正映在他瞳孔中的金髮男子，卻久違的讓他那蒼白凍結消失的記憶，出現裂縫。

　　然而情況不允許他挖掘他腦中的記憶，何況這細如髮絲般的裂縫，實在不能對他有什麼幫助，他也不需要幫助，他是武器，是不需要感情的士兵。

　　現在的他必須解除被追蹤的狀態，必須離開，必須回報任務。

　　夾雜著難以理解的複雜情緒將手中的星盾用力丟出，冬兵毫不留戀的縱身往下跳，完全沒有察覺金髮男子毫不掩飾的複雜情緒，有憤怒、有茫然、有不解、也有疑惑，甚至好奇……

＊＊＊

　　任務完成，回報任務，檢查金屬手臂，療傷，進食，休息。

　　最近的日子組織或許有點忙碌，至少沒在用完他後迅速的將他重新冰起來。

　　四周的視線有點煩，但在室內戴上護目鏡很愚蠢，所幸還有面罩這個選項。

　　他想換衣服，但沒別的衣服可換，有的只有厚重皮革製成、能讓他掛滿刀槍的制服，這整套玩意兒又重又悶，在悶熱的天氣下更是讓人難忍，不過以往除了執行任務，其餘時間他都保持著被冰凍的狀態，也不需要這些。

　　何況他是武器，需要的是打磨和保養，讓自己保持隨時可使用的狀態，舒適從不在考慮範圍內，如同他不會把自己的槍或匕首放在毛茸茸的小毯子上……

　　呃，或許他是解凍太久，又或者沒任務的時間如此難以打發？竟無聊的在思考這些沒意義的事情……

　　該死，旁邊那群士兵又在盯著他看了，這讓他極度的煩躁，若非帶出去還算好用，他早拿槍崩了他們。

　　難道他該主動要求被冰回去嗎？好為他近來活躍得過分的思緒與大腦降降溫。

　　幸好任務很快下來了，或者說是臨時變動。

　　接到通知，他全副武裝，趁夜潛入豪華的宅邸，悄然的在原木製成的餐桌前坐下。

　 冬兵將自己的一切融入陰影中，卻不知道他灰中帶綠的眼眸時不時閃著破碎的光芒，透過落地窗映照進來的光線勾勒出他的身形，並在一片黑暗中凸顯出他頭髮的深褐色以及露出面罩的蒼白肌膚的光澤。

　　兩個目標，威脅等級六，十小時內必須死。

　　外加收拾一具女人的屍體。

　　他想，不論上頭的人是誰，交代任務前喜歡浪費時間說些無關緊要廢話的特性永不改變……問他要不要喝牛奶真是太無禮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 5/27  
> 打字到一半，水灑在鍵盤上是個悲劇。  
> Bucky探頭看車子那畫面真是可愛得令人想幫他在旁配個「安安你好有人嗎？」的字幕。  
> 一切憑記憶寫，果然寫自己的東西就是紓壓。  
> 好想寫一篇Winter Soldier與他的嗨抓快樂小夥伴，小嘍囉視角，每天崇敬冬兵大大，Hail Winter Soldier。  
> 開始覺得自己把Bucky寫崩了，照著美隊2的劇情與時間走，加點自己的腦補。  
> 感謝盾冬的各位大神賜予的糧食，感謝盾冬讓我拿起放下超過十年的筆再次創作這些我所喜愛的事物。


End file.
